I'm going to America
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: Mikado confesses his love for Shizuo, but to be only rejected coldly. He then finds his self at Izaya's apartment, what will Mikado do? Will he go in to ask Izaya for comfort? How does Shizuo really feel for Mikado, what does he do when he learns Mikado's gone? Read and find out! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Mikado was now 19 and going to be in college, 3 year's after Kida went away but came back last year. The Dollar's and Yellow Scarves are gone for good. Life is peaceful for Mikado until one night, he won't forget.

* * *

"I like you Shizuo-san..." Mikado said blushing while look on the ground. "Huh?" Shizuo said in shock.

Personally he thought Mikado was really cute and wouldn't mind going out with him. He liked Mikado to, but that's not what left his mouth, no not at all. "Get away, I never want to see your face again, leave me be I don't like you." Shizuo was now shocked at what he was saying.

Mikado started to cry but looked up at Shizuo and smiled even though he was still crying. "Okay i'm sorry. So sorry I didn't want to make you feel disgusted." Mikado said then ran away. Shizuo wanted to go after him but found it hard to move.

"I'm sorry Mikado.." Shizuo muttered about to walk away but then he knew he had to go after him. He ran after him even though he didn't know where he was going so, he went everywhere. He looked every where he could think of but Mikado was gone.

* * *

Mikado ran and ran not know where he was going but found him at Izaya's. He went there a few times for business to know stuff for the Dollar's, but he went there once just to sat hi.

He liked Izaya a lot, when they first meet he was amazed at how cool Izaya was but knew he could never be like him. For some reason he found him self here at his house/office, he wondered if he should go in.

He had no where to go he couldn't tell Anri or Kida he knew he said he wouldn't lie to them and tell them everything but he couldn't. So he dialed Izaya's code to ring up to his apartment and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Namie asked wondering who would want to see Izaya so late at night. I mean it was about 1:03 AM but then again he was an info breaker. "Hello." she repeated and Mikado knew he had to answer.

"Hello? umm i'm here to see Izaya." He said. "Ohh Mikado what are here for? Want information? because I thought you disbanded the Dollar's" Namie said wondering.

"It's not for that I just want to talk to Izaya, please tell him I want to talk to him in private " He said and Namie was sorta shocked he wanted to just talk to him? I mean yeah he did once before, she heard from Izaya she wasn't there at the time. Izaya never told her what they talked about he said Mikado said not to tell anyone. "Yeah okay i'll tell him." she said then it went silent.

After about 3 minutes he was about to leave when Namie opened the door and called out for him. "Hey Mikado~ Izaya's waiting up stairs."

"Huh? why did you come down? why didn't you just buzz the door open?" Mikado asked and Namie rolled her eyes.

"I was but Izaya said to leave and while I was to come get you. He wants to talk and make sure i'm not listening. You know what I think Izaya might like you." she chuckled and Mikado blushed.

She let him in then walked out going to who knows where. Mikado went up the elevator then was on his floor and got off and walked to his room and opened the door.

"He- hello? Izaya-san?" he called out then Izaya came down the steps and smiled at him. Well one of Izaya's 'ohh I get new information or get to play with him' smile.

"Ohh hello Mikado-kun~ what brings you here?" he asked then Mikado pulled off his hood he was wearing showed he had puffy eyes from crying and leaped into his arms and hugged him.

Izaya was surprised at this, but he wouldn't say anything he didn't mind it. He liked it to his own surprise "Mikado-kun? are you alright? what happened? can I help." he asked in a calm voice and Mikado just griped harder on his back.

Izaya sigh knowing he should wait until he calmed down so he picked but Mikado and sat on the couch then layed down placing Mikado beside him. He patted Mikado's head for comfort, but not know if it was helping saying how he never did before.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Izaya asked after 30 minutes of Mikado crying but finally stopped and calmed a bit he felt Mikado nod in his chest. He smirked at the sight playing out before his eyes, how Mikado was being so cute.

"It's Shizuo.." Mikado started and Izaya growled at the thought of Shizu-chan, but knowing it's his fault for this. He hated him even more now.

"I confessed my love for him, then he rejected me saying to get away and to leave him alone and never go by him again. To make sure he never saw my face." Mikado started to tear up again but Izaya wiped them away and smiled down on his.

"Don't worry that shitty bastard will regret it for rejecting such a cute face." Izaya as he smirked at the face Mikado wore. It was shocked and full red.

Then Mikado giggled and Izaya was confused. "Why are you laughing?". "Because you are acting all sweet...ish." he laughed again but Izaya just smirked. "You all right?" Izaya asked and Mikado stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"No...but thank you I feel a little better!" he smiled at Izaya. "Well if that's all then lets eat i'm hungry." Izaya as he and Mikado got up and Izaya was walking away but was pulled back.

"huh? what are you doing? is there something else?" Izaya said now just wanting to eat. "Yes there is." Mikado replied.

"Spit it out then!" Izaya snapped but Mikado didn't mind he liked the mean cold Izaya. "_I'm going to America in a week_." He said and Izaya stopped all struggle or wanting to eat be hide, instead he was shocked.

* * *

hehe...I like it a lot for the first chapter. :3 Wonder what will happen next? Well please review! It makes me happy and i know how you feel if you like it. I'll feel motivated to keep going, I start to feel depressed weather people like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha? is it because Shizu-chan said to get lost?!" Izaya said ready to go beat that shitty guy up. "No just bad timing I guess I got an offer go study abroad." Izaya was surprised yet he was happy for him but also sad.

"I wasn't sure if I should go, because I liked Shizuo-san but he rejected me so there no point in staying now he wants me gone anyway." he laughed sadly.

"Oh I think you should go! It would take your mind off every thing you know what i'll even pay for your flight!" Izaya cheer but Mikado didn't want to be a bother. more.

"No no silly! i'm happy to do it! I got way to much money anyway!" Izaya laughed "Okay but promise me one thing." Izaya nodded.

"Don't tell the others where I am until i'm in the plane gone!" Izaya didn't expect that but he nodded in agreement.

* * *

And so like he said he was on a plane off to America to study abroad, With out telling anyone. The reason is because they know Mikado wouldn't just leave with out telling them he had a reason.

It was because he wanted to sort out his feelings and calm down and this was perfect. He was going to call everyone when he got there but when he did he said "I'll call when I settle down"

* * *

-Mean while in Ikebukuro.

Izaya had called everyone saying it was important Anri and Kida showed up also Shinra and Celty. He told them Mikado was gone, he went to America for college.

Shizuo was in the background Listening and was horrified, Izaya smirked when he saw his face.

"What? he went to America?! No when?" Kida said extremely pissed. Anri was shocked and dispointed that he never told her.

Celty was happy that he was going to college in America, so was Shinra. "Yeah, he told me to say sorry. He left yesterday he was going to tell you guys if he went but then something came up and he went depressed." Izaya had a frown

"What he was depressed? about what how long? why do you know and not me or Anri-chan?!" Kida was now so mad he wanted to punch something.

"It started about a week ago, he said not to tell you why. He came running to me for comfort because he didn't want anyone to know and he knew I wouldn't tell you guys or anyone else. He trusted me it's not the first time." he smirked

Shizuo was shocked and remembered how he told him to leave and not show his face to him...how he regretted it. Izaya loved how Shiz-chan's face looked and felt he was happy because he deserved it. He was cut off my Kida yelling at him.

"No tell me what was wrong with him and how to contact him!" Kida yelled. "I can't and I don't know." Izaya replied.

* * *

After 2 months Mikado was settled but now said. "I'll call when I have time I need to study." next thing he knew it has been 5 years. He finished college a this year. He got an offer to be an professor at a college in Ikebukuro by one of the people he knew when he lived there.

He decied to take the offer after 2 months of thinking it over.

Now he had to phone someone, Izaya Orihara.

* * *

"Hello?" Izaya said as he answered the phone.

"Izaya-san?" Mikado asked and Izaya fell out of spinney chair onto the floor. "Mikado?!" Izaya screamed in shock.

"Ye- yeah it's me." He laughed nervously into the phone. "Where are you? still in America? Are you doing well?" Izaya asked excited about his talking to Mikado.

"Yeah Izaya-san i'm still in America and i'm doing just fine thank you very much." He said boringly

"whoa Mikado you sound different." Izaya exclaimed and Mikado face palmed. "Of course I do I've grown you know!" Mikado joked "I'm 25 now."

"hmmm i'm still forever 21." he chuckled. "Yes I know, i know." Mikado said as he smiled Izaya never changed.

"Anyway what's up? why did you call, you haven't called me in 5 years so why now?" The phone went silent then Mikado spoke.

"I'm coming back to Ikebukuro."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your coming back to Ikebukuro?" Izaya questioned with a smirk. -How interesting~- Izaya thought to him self.

"Yeah, i'll be there in 2 weeks. umm I have no place to go.." Mikado trailed off and Izaya's smirk grew.

"oh?~ why not come stay with me, Mi-ka-do-kun~" Izaya sang into the phone and Mikado smirked. -He never changed, has he?"- Mikado giggled to him self.

"Oh really? I'd love to~" Mikado said, and Izaya thought this reaction was weird. Mikado would usually say something like this. 'Oh no I don't want to be a bother!' or 'i'm sorry but i'm afraid I can't I don't want to waste your time.'

"Hmmm?" he hummed out. "what?" Mikado questioned. "Nothing I was just thinking about how much you changed, I wonder if I will like it. Well no matter I liked you new reaction just now, so nothing to worry." Izaya said.

"Oh? well lets see if you can handle my new self." Mikado joked. "Well I need to leave I still need to pack my things. See ya I-za-ya-san~." Mikado sang into the then chuckled.

"Oh? making fun of me now?" Izaya laughed. "Bye Mikado-kun see you when you get here, oh what fun will I be able to do with this?" he wondered.

"That reminds me, don't tell no one okay?" Mikado said, and Izaya pouted. "You know what Mikado, once you get here things will be so fun! I just know it. oh and yeah this time I won't keep that promise for so long once."

Mikado was not surprised he knew Izaya he's surprise he kept his problem a secret still. Mikado laughed. "Okay Izaya lets see what you can do." Mikado smirked.

This smirked looked like one Izaya would wear. "You sound like your challenging me." Izaya said. "hmmm~ maybe I am Izaya-san you never know." Mikado's smirk grew as well as Izaya's.

"Well bye Mikado-kun i'm waiting to see a great show." Izaya said trying to hide his excitement. "Yes me to Izaya, what a wonderful show it will be."

Mikado and Izaya hung up the phone. "Namie~ something so interesting is going to happen!" he called in joy.

"huh? like what?" Namie asked. "I can't tell you~" Izaya teased, and Namie rolled her eyes. "What ever." she said as he went back to work.

"Well now Mikado-kun lets see what we can play...hmmm seems like you won't let me do what ever I want." Izaya muttered to himself.

* * *

Third chapter! now I better start getting ready for school. :c I might be kicked out of school. Well enough with my problems REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

-Airport.

Izaya looked around trying to find the person he was waiting for. It has been 2 weeks since they talked on the phone and Izaya waited eagerly for Mikado.

Finally he found the person he was waiting for and shouted at him from across all the people. "MIKADO!" Izaya yelled then ran towards Mikado.

Mikado heard his name being called then seeing Izaya from away then Izaya attacked him with a hug.

"Hello Izaya-san." Mikado said pushing Izaya off who just gave him a freaky smile. "hmmm..." Izaya walking around Mikado in a circle.

"What? something wrong with me?" Mikado smirked as he said it. "No...nothing you just look way more handsome than before." Izaya said.

"Before you looked weak and helpless, now you look, hmmm? I could say bad ass?" he said while putting his hands in his pockets and tilt his head to the side.

"Come on let's go." Izaya then turned around and started to walk. -hmm... this is going to be fun. Lets see how long I can stay hidden from Anri and Kida and the rest.- Mikado thought as he walked after Izaya.

They walked at the same pace fast and smooth.

* * *

Izaya unlocked the door and let Mikado and himself in. He placed his keys on the round glass table.

"Izaya is that you?" Namie called then walked out of a room from up stairs and stared at Mikado.

"Who's he?" she asked. "A friend" Izaya said walking to the couch with Mikado following him.

"Friend?" Namie mumbled out. -He doesn't have friends the only ones I could say was his friends are Shinra and that kid Mikado...oh?.- she giggled finding out who he was.

"Long time no see Mikado-kun." she greeted. "Oh hello Namie-san, how have you been." Mikado said as he smirked at her. -Well seems like i've been found out already, who cares Namie-san won't tell.- he thought to him self.

Namie was confused this didn't seem like Mikado, he was a shy and polite kid but he reminded her like Izaya. This creeped her out she had enough to deal with already.

"Good and you seem different." she said and Mikado chuckled. "oh? well I think after 5 years I would look different." he joked.

"No not that I mean you remind me of Izaya." she analyzed him. "Oh so I look the same? a'ww you saying I still look like a kid? how mean." he whined.

"No that's not what I meant." Namie said. "So what did you mean then? huh?" he questioned her and walked up the stairs to the top where she was and simply smiled at her. "so?"

"I mean your looks did change but you used to be so polite and scrawny." she said. "Now you look more like Izaya in a way."

"hmm? you think i'm copying Izaya now?" he went closer to her. now only inches a way from each other. "No no I meant... you know what never mind I have work to do!" she turned away and walked back in the room she was in before.

Mikado chuckled because he got her all worked up. "oi~ Mikado don't get my worker all mad she will take it out on me later." Izaya complained.

"If she has a problem with me she should just tell me directly. Is she to scared of me?" he laughed and Izaya smirked thinking it was funny.

"ha Mikado-ku- no Mikado I like the new you better than how you were before." he said then Mikado walked down the stairs and stood in front of Izaya. Who was on the couch sitting.

"Oh? you like me more than before? how did you think of me before." he asked and Izaya was enjoying this. Been awhile since he had this much fun with someone. Mikado was the only one who fully satisfies his sick humor.

"well...before you were just a pond, but don't get me wrong I say you were my only friend even though we never talked much." Izaya said Mikado took a step closer and Izaya and Mikado where face to face.

Close enough to kiss if they wanted to. "I knew it, Izaya I know you like a book. Inside and out." Mikado said and Izaya raised a brow.

"Oh? you know me like a book now? is this another challenge? Mikado your the only one who is brave enough to challenge me you know?" he asked Mikado.

"Yes I know, I also know that's why i'm your best friend and a great enemy. I know I can't be your first greatest enemy because of Shizuo-san." Mikado said and Izaya frowned knowing about what happened before Mikado left.

"Oh no your my greatest enemy because you challenge me and I can't win." Izaya will a full new smirk. "oh? I bet that bastard shizuo? oh how honored I feel...not." he laughed.

"Hey" Izaya said and Mikado stopped laughing sensing he had something important to say.

"How do you feel about Shizuo? I mean do you still like him...or did you forgive him?" Izaya asked Mikako seriously.

"I don't feel anything for him now. I think I hate him. I just don't care after a year I didn't want those useless feelings of love and friend ship." Mikado smirked a long with Izaya.

"Then we think the same." Izaya said as he pulled Mikado into his lap onto the couch. "what do you think your doing?" Mikado asked.

"mhhh nothing just felt like it you know." Izaya said bluntly and Mikado didn't care. "Well then what ever." Mikado smirked then leaned down on Izaya's chest and snuggled his head in his neck.

"what's this? are you trying to seduce me?" Izaya said but having the same creepy grin Mikado had on. "Maybe~" Mikado whispered into his ear.

"Bastard." Izaya was not going to lose no not this time. Izaya pushed Mikado down and pinned his arms above him.

"Well Izaya-san this is very arousing. But what are you going to do next? rape me?" Mikado wanted to see how far he could push this until Izaya broke.

Izaya saw what Mikado was planing. "hmmm Mikado I might because your so sexy in this pose." Izaya whispered in a seductive voice.

"Then what you waiting for? Go one now, or...did you forget because you didn't get some in a long time? Oh maybe you even didn't have a first time." Mikado was enjoying teasing Izaya.

"Ha Mikado don't push your luck on me I won't hold back." Izaya then leaned in and frenched kissed Mikado who did the same.

* * *

haha sorry for not posting for like 2 days but I got sick and stuff. ;w; My head hurts. Sorry if there are mistakes. T^T I try not to make them.


End file.
